Polaroids
by Prettylittlepetal
Summary: Unrelated snapshots into Elizabeth and Henrys life together. First piece of writing in so long, so please be gentle with me. There is some smut but not in all chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not new to this – I had a previous account (RasperryRaindrops) but forgot the email address I used to log in, so here I am starting all over again. I hope you enjoy, I appreciate any feedback. I haven't written in so long, so please bear with me.**

Elizabeth stood by the mantelpiece, a glass of wine clutched in her hand as she tried not to glance out of the window obsessively, every time a car passed. Henry was coming home, her Henry, her husband was coming home from his tour of duty. It had been a full year since she'd seen him, since she'd kissed him and she was beginning to forget what it felt like to have him hold her. She looked up for what felt like the millionth time in the past ten minutes, he was late. She titled her glass and finished it in one large gulp, sighing deeply. "Come on Henry" she whispered, running her fingertips across a photo of them on their wedding day and smiling slightly. They'd only been married for two months before he'd been called up and now, now it was time for them to begin their lives properly as Mr and Mrs McCord. She closed her eyes, holding the picture of their wedding day in her hands. It had been such a beautiful day, Henry had been so attentive and he'd made her feel like the most beautiful girl in the world.

 _"_ _You look radiant, dear" Henrys mother smiled as she smoothed out Elizabeth's veil. "Henry is a very lucky man" she winked, taking in Elizabeth's appearance one last time before kissing her cheek "I'll see you on the other side." She took a step back and winked again, walking out of the room._

 _Elizabeth smiled, watching her go. Henry's mother was the perfect mother in law, she couldn't have asked for anything more, her maternal instincts rivalled no ones and her comforting persona was the closest thing to motherly love Elizabeth could remember feeling. She put her shoes on and smiled into the mirror as Will appeared in the doorway, ready to take her down the aisle._

 _She held onto Will tightly, not trusting her own legs as she walked towards Henry. She couldn't take her eyes off him, nor he her, as she made her way down the aisle, which seemed never ending. "I love you Lizzie" Will whispered in her ear as they walked "and I'm so proud of you, mum and dad would have been too. You look stunning sis, Henry is a lucky man." Elizabeth looked up at him, her eyes watering slightly and she nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She kissed his cheek as they came to the alter and smiled, taking the hand the Henry held out for her._

 _Elizabeth couldn't remember most of their wedding ceremony, she couldn't take her eyes off Henry. She'd came to as everyone began to cheer and Henry's lips descended on hers, taking her breath away. She kissed him back until the lack of oxygen made her dizzy and she realised she was in a room full of her friends. She pulled back and looked up at him, her husband, and smiled. "I love you Henry" she whispered, holding his arm as he led her out of the church as Mr and Mrs McCord, smiling for the camera._

The slam of a door pulled her from her thoughts, her eyes misting over at the sight of the man standing in the doorway. "Hello, baby" he smiled, an audible grunt leaving his chest as she threw herself towards his body, wrapping her arms around him, "I've missed you."

She looked up at him, not letting him out of her embrace and melting towards his chest as his lips met hers, holding her in his strong arms. "I've missed you more" she mumbled against his lips, reluctant to stop kissing him. Her fingers found their way up his arms, pushing his jacket from his body, not once breaking their fervent kiss. "Henry" she whispered, looking up at him, her arms wrapped around his neck, "You're here, you're really here." She felt the tears rolling down her face, the realisation that the weight of the past twelve months had finally lifted. He was home, she no longer had to worry that he would die in Iraq and that she would never get the chance to say goodbye. Her husband was home.

She felt Henry wipe her tears, his lips pressed to her head and he held her tightly. "I'm here baby, I'm here and I promise I'm not going anywhere. It's you and me now and always." He held her close and led her to the couch, sitting down beside her. His fingers ran through her hair as she watched her. He'd forgot what she felt like when she was laying in his arms, the comforting weight of her against him, her smell taking over his sense. He'd missed her more than he could have described, leaving his bride behind to go to a war zone wasn't how he'd expected to start their married life but he was home now. Their life was just about to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**I really appreciate the nice reviews, y'all sure know how to make a girl smile. If anyone notices any mistakes please point them out. I'm writing this on an iPhone while I wait for a friend. Madam Secretary is my new favourite thing at the moment, I'm so in love with Henry and Elizabeth! I wish the writers would do more of their backstory.**

Henry opened the door to their apartment and stepped inside from the cold, unwrapping his scarf as he did. "Babe?" He called, walking into the living room "Elizabeth, you home?" He sighed into the silence, unnerved by the stillness of their home. He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting, she was never home anymore. The sofa creaked as he sat down, picking up the book he'd been reading before he'd fallen asleep last night, alone.

A gentle hand on his cheek startled him, he blinked slowly as he looked around, trying to get out of the sleepy daze he was in. "Hey, baby." He heard her whisper, unsure if he was still dreaming. It couldn't be a dream, the smell of her perfume filled his nostrils, her long hair tickling his shoulder as she kissed his head.

Elizabeth smiled softly, watching her husband sleep on the sofa, his book haphazardly balanced on his thigh. "Hey, baby." She whispered, leaning down to kiss his head. She watched as he woke up slowly, his eyes blinking to adjust to the soft lighting of their living room. "Lets go to bed baby, come on." She squeezed her shoulder as he stood up.

Henry stood up, looking at his watch in confusion. "It's only seven o'clock?" He frowned, his eyes searching her face as he looked around, automatically following her to the bedroom.

Elizabeth chuckled softly, undressing slowly. "Seven in the morning, Henry." She looked over at him, watching her undress. "You've got to stop sleeping on the couch, you know it's bad for your back." She curled into his side, breathing deeply and taking in his scent.

"I missed you last night." He kissed the top of her head as he spoke, his words becoming lost in her hair but she heard it. She heard the pain in his voice.

Elizabeth looked up at him and nodded, "I missed you too baby." Her hand drew patterns over his chest, thinking about what to say to make it better. "I know I haven't been around much lately, but it's over now, the op... we've finished with it" she nodded, she felt guilty as she studied his face, the bags under his eyes were obvious. She knew he hadn't been sleeping.

Henry nodded and smiled softly, "at least it's Saturday, we can spend the whole weekend together. You think you can put up with me for that long?" His quite laugh echoed through their bedroom.

"Now that you mention it..." she teased, laughing as his hand swatted her hip. "Actually, you're going to have to get used to me being around for a lot longer than the weekend." She looked up at him and bit her lip, "I'll be here for the next nine months or so, I'd imagine." She whispered the last pert quietly, waiting for him to catch on.

She smiled as she felt his hand come around her waist, "You're..?" He whispered, settling his hand on her stomach slowly.

"I am" she nodded in confirmation, laughing as he pulled her on top of him and kissed her deeply.


	3. Chapter 3

**I wrote this on a very tedious journey from Glasgow to Aberdeen (Scotland, not USA) so again, I apologise for any mistakes. Also, thank you everyone who left a review - they made me smile.**

" _Queen Elizabeth_ " Maureen's voice rang in her ears as she ran back upstairs to Henry's bedroom, hoping that none of them had noticed her standing in the doorway as they'd argues. She sad on the edge of Henry's bed, wiping the tears from her eyes that refused to stop falling. She knew Henry would have hated himself if he knew she'd heard, he'd tried so hard to keep Maureen, Shane, Erin and herself happy, to make sure that they all got equal attention. Maureen had taken an instant dislike to her, her cold demeanour the complete opposite of the warm embrace she'd received from their mother.

" _Stop it!_ " _Henry shouted, his anger directed straight at Maureen and, by proxy, his father. He knew his father didn't like Elizabeth, it wasn't her personality - it was the trust fund. "Just stop it." He looked at Maureen, his face heating up in anger, "she is my girlfriend and one day, one day I'll probably ask her to marry me. So you'd better start being more polite" he looked, feeling a slight satisfaction as Maureen recoiled at the word "marry."_

 _"Oh that's right." Maureen bit back "you swan in here with her, that... princess, handing over her expensive gifts, swanning around like she owns all of Pittsburgh and forcing herself into our company." Maureen pointed a finger straight at Henry and lowered her voice "you've changed Henry McCord, you're different when you're with her and Queen Elizabeth will never be one of us..." she stood her ground, not wavering, going toe to toe with her brother._

Elizabeth had heard them arguing from the next room and moved to stand by the door quietly. She frowned as Maureen mentioned the Christmas gifts she'd brought, she'd just wanted to make a good impression and bought what Henry suggested they'd like. She felt her eyes sting as Maureen had shouted at Henry, her diatribe of Elizabeth's shortcomings loud enough for the whole house to hear. Elizabeth felt like someone had stuck a blow to her abdomen as she heard it "Queen Elizabeth..." she'd tried to choke back the tears as she ran upstairs, taking them two at a time.

Henry made his way upstairs, hoping that Elizabeth hadn't heard the commotion downstairs, though he knew this was unlikely. He walked into the bedroom and his heart stopped, she was packing her bag. He knew that bringing her home was a bad idea but she'd been so excited to meet his family, to be a part of their Christmas. "Elizabeth..." he whispered, walking over to the bed where her suitcase lay open, her belongings being thrown angrily in.

"Don't Henry!" She sniffed, trying to stop her tears falling, "I'm going home and you're not going to stop me." She looked up at him, noting the sadness in his eyes and her demeanour instantly softening. "I'll see you after Christmas" she whispered, reaching out the touch his cheek. "I can go and stay with Will" she nodded, "I don't want to ruin your Christmas, your families Christmas."

He laughed quietly, "it's not you who ruined it babe, you only make it better." His hand reached around her waist and pulled her close "don't let Maureen get to you" he whispered, running his hand soothingly up and down her back "we said this would be our first Christmas together and it will be, besides my mum will be heartbroken if you go - she loves you baby, just like I do." He kissed her softly and held her tight against him "you don't want to miss her famous apple pie either" he smiled, his chin resting on her head.

She melted into his embrace as he held her, returning his kisses with equal passion. "I can't" she sighed "I don't want things to be awkward for you, or your mum Henry, your sister hates me. Your mum shouldn't have to deal with that on Christmas" she held his hand "Christmas is family time, they're your family Henry and I don't -"

"No" he shook his head, stoping her from finishing the sentence. "Don't say you don't belong here, if I'm here then you'll be here too Elizabeth. We're a couple and they'll have to respect that" he nodded and looked at her "you're staying." His air of finality put paid to any argument she was building in her head.

Elizabeth nodded, not wanting to argue a point that Henry was so clearly against. "Ok, ok" she whispered. "I'll stay but this apple pie better be with the daggers your sister will draw me over the table" she laughter quietly, trying to put Maureen's behaviour from her mind.

"Oh it is" Henry nodded and smiled, as he leaned down to kiss her, his hands finding purchase on her bum.

Elizabeth gasped as he kissed her with such intent, her body pressed tightly against his. He towered over her, his muscular form surrounding her as they kissed. She kissed him back, holding his biceps tightly as his hands ran along her waist and up to her breasts. "Henry" she mumbled against his lips,pulling away slightly, all to aware of her surroundings.

He pulled his lips away and smiled at her "I love you Elizabeth" he whispered, kissing her softly "I don't ever want to spend Christmas without you."

"I love you too." She whispered, smiling at the sincerity of his words. "I promise we'll always have Christmas together" she confirmed, leaning up to kiss him again.

He kissed her slowly, the burning intensity growing with each second, he inhaled sharply as her hands reached his belt buckle and fumbled to undo it. His hands pulled her top off and he guided her to the bed, laying over her.

Elizabeth sighed with happiness as he held his weight over her, each kiss full of promise. She wrapped a leg over his hip as they kissed, shivering as his hands ran along her body. "Henry, babe" she whispered happily

Henry smiled, leaning back slightly to look at her as he unhooked her bra "I've got you babe" he nodded, moving his kissed to her neck and chest.

Elizabeth gasped and pushed Henry away as cold draft travelled across their bodies, the bang of the door against the cabinet alerting them to the presence of a furious looking Maureen in their doorway.

"Mum said I'd to come and get you for dinner, and apologise" she hissed, her eyes averted as Henry and Elizabeth rushed to get dressed. "You'd better get down quick, it's already out" she turned away, walking back down stairs "oh, and you've to sleep on the couch Henry. Mum doesn't want you in the same room and obviously her majesty can't sleep on our lumpy sofa" she sneered, running back down stairs.

Elizabeth's shoulders dropped in defeat, watching her go.

"I'm sorry about Maureen" Henry sighed, wrapping his arm around her. He knew it wouldn't be the last time those words would leave his mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Writing on an iPhone hasn't gone too bad so far, lets cope I can keep it up. Someone requested that this be a continuation of the last chapter, so I shall oblige. Please leave me your thoughts, even if you don't like the chapter. If theres anything you'd like me to write then let me know!**

Elizabeth sighed audibly, turning over it bed for the fifth time in as many minutes and pulling the duvet around her tighter. She hated sleeping without Henry, even if it meant them both squeezed together in his tiny single bed. She'd had the worst night, having to bite her tongue every time every time Maureen made a dig at her. She'd handed Henry's mum a bottle of rather expensive wine to say thank you for having her stay, Maureen hasn't let her hear the end of how it must be nice to have money to splash on frivolous things like wine.

She lay back, staring at the ceiling and watching the patterns of light from passing cars creeping in through gaps in the curtains. The door made a slight creak as it opened, a tall figure slipping inside.

"Elizabeth?" Henry whispered, "are you still awake?" He tried to focus on the bed, his eyes adjusting to the darkness as he made his way carefully to the bed.

She sat up slightly, watching him "yeah" she whispered in confirmation, "what are you doing here Henry?" She moved over, wrapping herself against his side as he climbed in beside her.

Henry smiled as he felt her cuddle in to him, his arm instinctively wrapping around her shoulder. "You didn't think I'd let you sleep alone did you? Not when we could both squeeze in" he laughed, kissing her head. "...and I can't sleep without you" he whispered against her hair.

"I'm glad your here" she smiled, kissing his shoulder softly. Her hand traced along his chest, slowly going back and forth. She moaned quietly as his lips moved across her neck and behind her ear, she tilted her head to allow him more access.

His hand ran down her side and back, this time under his UVA t shirt she wore to bed, he slowed his hand as he reached her underwear, tracing his fingers slowly.

"Babe" she groaned softly, adjusting her legs and allowing him to settle between her thighs. She reached up and kissed him again deeply, her arm around his neck. His hands moved across her body, a burning passion growing with his movements. Sometimes she wondered if he knew her better than she knew her self. "Please" she moaned in his ear, unsure what she was actually asking for, "Henry..."

Her moan might just have been the hottest thing he'd ever heard, her voice in his ear succeeding in making him harder - he didn't think that was possible. He pulled the t-shirt from her head and ran his tongue over her exposed flesh.

The bed creaked under their weight as they came together, their giggles stifled by their kisses. They moved together slowly, hands wandering and lazy kisses keeping their passion burning. His mouth swallowed her moans as her body twitched against him. Her nails scratched at his shoulders, their bodies going limp in each other's arms as their heart rates slowed. The sound of their breathing the only noise filling the room as they curled against each other.

"Merry Christmas, Henry" she whispered quietly, allowed the sound of his heartbeat to lull her to sleep.

He wrapped his arm around her holding her against him, their legs tangled together in the cramped confines of the bed, "Merry Christmas, Elizabeth"


	5. Chapter 5

**I literally can't stop writing these! Reviews are welcomed and a pleasant surprise :) I'm upping the rating just to be safe!**

Henry looked around the room, the boxes obscuring his view of the window. He noticed the photos of the kids on the table, making a mental note to put the in the next box. He folded his jumpers slowly and methodically, sitting each one neatly in the suitcase. He smiled as he folded the next one, his old UVA sweatshirt that Elizabeth wore, the one she looked sexy as hell in - even 28 years later. He looked up as his wife walked in carrying another box, "hall closet done, babe?" He nodded to the box in her arms.

"Sure is" she nodded, adding it to the pile. "Can you believe we're leaving here?" She looked around, running her hand over the marks on the wall where Alison had drawn on them as a toddler "I mean, our kids grew up here and I'm sure at least one of them were conceived in that bed." Her laugh echoed around the room and she smiled "or maybe the shower..?" She lifted the photo of the five of them outside the barn from her dresser and ran her fingertips over the faces in the photo "Am I forcing this on you all?" She sighed, looking up at her husband with a slight worry in her eyes.

"Of course not babe" he shook his head, reaching out and pulling her close by the waist "we took a family vote on you taking the job, we said yes and now we're going to D.C." His hands, ran along her back and he smiled "it'll be fine as long as we're all together baby."

Elizabeth smiled, wrapping her arms around Henry's neck, "I love it here" she whispered, "we've made so many memories together." She looked across the room, remembering all the places that the small but important things had happened: Ali falling off their bed and getting concussion; Stevie's tantrum when she found out she was going to be a big sister; her waters breaking as she went into labour with Jason. Her eyes drifted out to the field, watching the horses in the paddock - it broke her heart to even think about leaving them behind.

Henry nodded in agreement, "but we also made them in the UVA dorms, the flat on Edgemont and everywhere else we've ever been. So we'll make more in D.C., new ones" his hands moved up get back, moving her hair from her shoulder to kiss her neck slowly.

Elizabeth tilted her head, inhaling softly, "stop trying to distract me Henry" she whispered, trying to concentrate on what she was saying.

"Is it working?" He looked up with a wink going back to her neck and taking his lips down to her chest, pushing her blouse to the side.

"Yes... dammit" she moaned, holding the back of his head in place as he kissed her body. His lips left her tingling, the cold air making her more alert as he pulled her top off and kissed her deeply. She kissed him back, hard. Their kisses were messy but full of passion and laced with intent. Her hands worked his jeans, pushing them to the ground.

Henry groaned, cursing quietly as her hands brushed over him. He picked her up, placing her on the boxes they had stacked. His hands working to pull her jeans from her legs.

She watched as he knelt down, her legs resting over his shoulders. She could feel his breath against her as he removed her underwear, tortuously slowly in his movements. The sight of his head between her thighs done strange things in her stomach. Her hands laced into his hair as his tongue touched her slowly, her muscles clenching in response.

Henry smirked as he felt her tug on the hair, his tongue continued its intricate pattern across her sensitive, swollen flesh. He could hear her moaning, tugging at his hair and digging her heel into his shoulder blade - he was glad they were alone at home. He was surprised at how quickly the gush of hot sweetness covered his tongue, the sound of his name on her lips made him impossibly hard.

Elizabeth lay back against the boxes, her heart pounding and her breathing laboured, "bloody hell Henry, I... fuck that was good" she smirked, trying to catch her breath. He leaned in to kiss her, tasting herself on his lips she moaned quietly. "More, baby" she whispered, wrapping her lips around him and bringing his hips to meet hers.

He felt her, the white hot heat and vice like grip around him made it almost impossible to think, let alone move. Her hips urged him on, setting the pace and allowing him to take the lead. His hand moved between her legs, his lips everywhere he could reach. His thrusts were becoming more erratic; God, he was close.

She knew what was about to happen, he didn't have to tell her. Her nails traced the underside of him as he pulled out and she turned his head to kiss him again, "together" she mumbled against his lips, hardly able to remove her tongue from his for any length of time.

The pleasure washed over both of them as they clung to each other, their exhausted bodies giving one another support as they exchanged meaningful, perhaps somewhat erotic kisses.

"I love you babe" Henry mumbled, his head buried against her neck as his tongue worked against her pulse point.

Elizabeth sighed in pleasure and looked up "we can make memories anywhere." Her voice shook a little, more focused on her husbands actions "but we've got to pack first." She pushed his head away with a smile and a wink, pulling her clothing on.


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to say thank you, again, for the reviews. I hope you're all enjoying! Also, I now have tumblr: Prettylittlepetalx - it's new and I have no clue what I'm doing but there's Henry and Elizabeth gifs lol! If anyone has any requests/prompts then please tell me, I'm happy to try and oblige.**

The snow on the ground made everything seem much more quiet, the farm was still and the horses were quiet in the stables; they seemed to sense that something was happening, that change was coming.

Elizabeth walked around the kitchen slowly, her hand supporting her lower back to try and counteract the extra weight that was shifting her centre of gravity forwards. Her jaw clenched as a dull ache passed through her middle again, her hand reached out to the worktop holding onto it tightly as she doubled over in pain. "Henry" she shouted, sitting down at their table slowly.

"What's wrong babe?" Henry ran down stairs, pulls his shirt on haphazardly as he did. "Are you ok?"

Elizabeth looked up, a grimace across her face "the baby's coming" she whispered, standing up again slowly.

Henry felt his blood run cold, his eyes scanning her face, "I'll get the bag" he nodded sprinting back upstairs to get the bag with her hospital things, he ran back to her as quickly as possible, his feet thundering on the stairs as he went. "Ok, ok we need to get you to hospital. How far apart are your contractions? Can you walk?" He threw his questions at her, not taking a breath.

Elizabeth laughed dryly "why are you the one panicking?" She stood up, trying to remain collected as her muscles spasmed again, her hand gripped henrys arm tightly as they walked to the car. "They're getting closer" she groaned as they drove to the hospital, "oh god it hurts" her cool exterior beginning to slip; her knuckles turning white as she gripped the seat beneath her.

"Almost there baby" Henry looked over at her, taking her hand in his. "You can do this" he nodded, his faith in his wife unwavering. "We'll do it together" he promised.

Elizabeth snorted, clenching her teeth "I'd like to see you push a baby from your vagina" she snapped, digging her nails into the palm of his hand.

A laugh burst from Henry as he parked the car, "Sorry, I just meant I'd be here every step of the way." He moved around to her side of the car, helping her out, supporting her on his right side and carrying the overpacked hospital bag on his left. "Almost there now" he squeezed her shoulder as a nurse helped her into a wheelchair, taking them to the maternity unit. He held her hand tightly, allowing her to squeeze it every time she had a contraction.

Elizabeth groaned in frustration as they moved her into a bed, "it's taking too long!" She shifted on the mattress, trying to relive the pressure in her lower back. "Can't you give me something to hurry it up?" Her eyes focused on the nurse as she furrowed her brow.

The nurse shook her head apologetically, backing out of the room slowly. "We'll check in on you soon."

Twenty seven hours later, Elizabeth McCord was not a happy woman. The midwife who was currently staring between her legs shook her head at her. "You're not pushing hard enough Elizabeth, we need to keep this moving.

Elizabeth dug her heel into the mattress in frustration, her head against Henry's shoulder. "I am pushing! I've been pushing for ages" she could feel the tears slipping down her face. "I'm exhausted" she protested weakly.

She felt his hand adjust it's grip in hers. "You can don this babe" he nodded, kissing her forehead "just a few more pushes and it'll all be over. He took the cool cloth over her brow and smiled "not long now, sweetheart."

Elizabeth hissed as she felt another contraction, digging her feet into the bed and pushing with all the strength she could muster.

"That's great, much better Elizabeth you're nearly there" the midwife encouraged, her hands holding Elizabeth's legs apart as she waited for the baby to crown. "Just one or two more and your baby will be here" she smiled, looking up at the expectant parents.

She pushed again, crying out and squeezing Henrys hand as hard as she could. "Ow!" She flopped back onto the bed as the pressure dissipated, almost as quick as it had started; tears filled her eyes and a loud cry reverberated around the room.

"You've got a baby girl!" The midwife smiled, laying the crying infant on her mothers chest "say hello to your daughter."

Both parents stared at the squawking baby, their hearts filled with a love so strong; like nothing they had ever experienced, it was so different to how they imagined it would be. Henrys eyes misted over as he started at his wife and child, he'd never seen something so precious. "Hi baby girl" he whispered, running a finger over her cheek "you're so beautiful, aren't you" his eyes never left the baby on his wife's chest, his heart swelling with love at the sight of her.

Elizabeth's eyes flitted between her husbands and her daughters, smiled in contentment and adoration. She couldn't place the feeling that was consuming her, an overwhelming feeling to do everything; everything in her power to protect and love the tiny infant in her arms. "She doesn't look like a Rebecca" she mused, taking in her daughters minuscule features "and we can't call her baby girl forever." Elizabeth sighed, they'd had the name picked out for months but she knew that it wasn't right.

Henry sat on the edge of the bed beside them, wrapping his arm around his wife and kissed her head. "You remember the night she was conceived?" He whispered, smiling as his daughter - he'd never get used to that word - yawned and scrunched up her nose, nestling herself in her mothers embrace. "We'd just moved into the farm, there was no heating because the plumber wasn't coming till the morning. So we put the blankets in front of the fire and we drank that wine that someone gave us for Christmas. We drank and we laughed and we danced" he smiled, fond of the memory of her spinning around with a shawl over her shoulders in candle light to an old Fleetwood Mac album - she was trying to imitate Stevie Nicks.

Elizabeth nodded and smiled, the same memory flickering in the back of her mind. The wine, the music, firelight, the spinning, dizziness and then the sex. The sex that led to the perfect little girl in her arms. "Stephanie" she nodded "her name is Stephanie"

Henry smiled and held his daughter close, "Stevie" he whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is for the reviewer who asked for one after the stalker incident. I hope I done it justice. Out of curiosity, do you all have a favourite episode of MSec? I can't decide. Let me know yours! Also, reviewed are helpful and always gratefully received. Oh! I also saw two prompts on Tumblr (how awesome is tumblr?!) and I'd love you guys to pick the next one so: "what on earth makes you think I'd enjoy something like that?" OR "All the CIA training couldn't prepare her for that first week at home with a newborn Stevie, nor did she have a mother to call for help" OR we use the M rating and "Elizabeth is so tired after work she falls asleep during foreplay/sex." What would you guys prefer next? (I'll probably do them all eventually lol)**

"Good night guys" Elizabeth smiled wearily at her detail, thanking the agent who escorted to her front door with a pat on the shoulder. She closed the door behind her and kicked her shoes into the cupboard, trying not to make too much noise. The house was eerily quite and the sound of every move she made seemed to be amplified in her own head. She checked the locks on the doors and windows - twice; even with the agents outside she she needed to justify her own peace of mind. She made her way towards the stairs, slightly disheartened that Henry was asleep, but it was two a.m.; unfortunately for her rebels in the Central African Republic didn't have the grace to keep their skirmishes to a time that suited her schedule.

Her legs ached by the time she reached her bedroom, her eyes struggling to stay open long enough for her to make it the ten steps it took to reach her bed. She pushed the door open softly and paused, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness of the bedroom; only lit by the excess light spilling from the bathroom. It was enough, once her eyes accommodated the new exposure - enough to make out that there was more than one person in her bed. The sleep that she'd been ready to embrace now seemed further away; her husband and three children had clearly decided that she didn't need space on her own bed. Did Secretaries of State even sleep?

She leaned down and kissed all of their heads softly, noting the way that Jason curled into his oldest sisters side. Stevie had always been a Jason person, even when he as a baby and wouldn't settle for his parents Stevie could hold his hand and he'd be content. Jason would hate to be caught in that position now, his lonely anarchistic journey not to be spoiled by his sister. She tucked the duvet around them all, finally kissing Henry's head and rubbing his arm. The arms that protected his children this particular night, the strong arms that held her close and always gave her shelter from whatever was happening in the world. She took one final glance at them before walking to Ali's room - determined to get some sleep.

Her muscles cried out with fatigue was she slipped into the spare room her, situating herself amongst the pillows in order to get more comfy. As she closed her eyes she couldn't help but think about the events of the past few days. She couldn't believe it was finally over. After all the worry of the last few weeks, trying to keep her kids safe and not faltering in return job - she was exhausted.

She opened her eyes again as the mistress dipped behind her, familiar arms reaching out to pull her close. "Hey baby" she whispered, turning in his arms to face him.

Henry smiled, leaning down to kiss her softly "I'm glad your home" he whispered, his hands holding her as close to him as possible.

"Me too" she nodded, smiling as kissing him again. "I'm just to relived that it's all over, that we're safe" her hand reached out to hold his cheek. "We're going to be ok now" she whispered, more to convince herself than Henry.

"I'll always keep you safe Elizabeth" Henry whispered, reaching out to hold her thigh as she moved her low score his hip, settling into their usual position. "I promised I would the day I married you and I'll mean it forever." He kissed the top of her head.

"I was so scared Henry" she whispered, her head buried against his neck. "For these last few weeks, I've been so scared that someone was going to hurt the kids, or hurt us. I couldn't breathe Henry."

He could feel her tears roll down his neck and onto his shoulder, the marine t shirt he wore quickly becoming damp against his skin. His arms held her tightly and whispered soothing words quietly in her ear. "Baby, we're safe now" he shifted slightly so he could hold her closer. "Whatever happens, the kids are safe and we're safe that's all that matters".

Elizabeth sniffled softly, closing her eyes. "I love you Henry" she whispered "I love you so much." She leaned up slowly and cupped his cheek, kissing him as deeply as possible trying to take comfort in his presence.

He kissed her slowly, running his hands through her hair. "You should her some sleep" he whispered. "When was the last time you got some sleep?" His hand rubbed her back soothingly.

Elizabeth frowned, turning over and nestling her back against his chest "what day is it?" She whispered with a slight laugh, her eyes closing against their will.

"Sleep tight" Henry whispered, holding her safely in his embrace, allowing himself to be enveloped in sleep beside his wife.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm back again. Thanks to everyone who's left a review, I really appreciate it. This one is from a prompt I seen on tumblr.**

 _"Elizabeth is so tired after work, she falls asleep during foreplay/sex."_

Elizabeth looked at the clock, putting her pen on the desk and taking her glasses off. She'd promised Henry she'd be home by seven, she knew it was later than seven but she'd been sat at her desk so long the hours just seemed to blur into one another. It was dark outside, there was no one left on the 7th floor and the cleaners had long gone. She was surprised at how well Henry handled all of this, she was only a month into the job and already had to cancel six date nights.

She made her way into the SUV and put her head back, closing her eyes. She'd have at least half an hour to catch up on some sleep; she really wanted to be able to spend the night with her husband and child. Just as soon as she'd dosed off, Fred was shaking her awake again.

"We're here Madam Secretary" he nodded, helping her out of the car and handing her her bag. "Enjoy your evening." He got back in the car, rolling down the window to watch her walk inside. He nodded to the agent on the door before driving off.

"Night boys" Elizabeth smiled, trying to stifle a yawn as she walked inside. She kicked her shoes off and threw her jacket over the door handle. The voices coming from the kitchen beckoned her. "Mamas home" she called, walking into the kitchen and smiling "how were your days?" She stopped to kiss each of her children before walking to her husband and kissing him softly, "I'm sorry we had to cancel again, I promise I'll make it up to you" she whispered, holding his cheek.

Henry nodded, returning her kiss slowly. He pulled back as Jason began over dramatic gagging and smiled, "Another night babe."

Elizabeth moved around the kitchen, taking the plate that Stevie handed her "this smells great" she smiled, taking a seat at the table and eating.

"I'm going to bed, night Mom" Alison smiled, bending down to hug her mother, "love you both" she called running upstairs.

"Love you noodle" Henry called back, watching her go. He sat beside his wife, reading through the latest batch of substandard and poorly attempted essays, sighing in frustration every time his red pen scored across the paper. He smiled as Elizabeth's hand rested on his thigh, her book propped up against the table as she ate her dinner. He didn't mind that they never had date night, as long as they were together he was happy.

Elizabeth kissed her other two children as they said good night, she couldn't remember the last time she'd been home before they'd been asleep. The might have been teenagers but she still liked to be there to kiss them goodnight. They were still her babies.

Henry lifted his essays and walked through to the living room, settling back on the sofa with his glass of scotch. He watched over the top of his glasses as Elizabeth came through, a bowl of ice cream in her hand, and sat down beside him, swinging her legs into his lap and turning the tv on. His free hand automatically gravitated to her leg, running his hand from her knee to her ankle repeatedly. His sighs grew louder as he read through the essay, his exasperation obvious.

Elizabeth watched, her eyes tired flitting between him and the hand running along her leg. His hand was moving further with each move, moving past her knee and inching towards her thigh. Any higher and he'd have to move her skirt out of the way. She wasn't sure if he knew, he was so focused on the essays his red pen furiously scribbling notes. "Babe" she whispered, halting his hand with hers.

"Hmm?" He looked up, drawn from his bubble by the heat of her hand on his, "are you ok?"

She nodded through hooded eyes, biting down on her lip, trying to stop the yawn building in her mouth "come here" she whispered, leaning back into the sofa cushions and beckoning him towards her.

Henry moved forwards, leaning over Elizabeth and kissing her slowly. His hands moved to her skirt, pushing it up as he settled between her thighs.

Elizabeth shifted slightly, allowing her husband room to lay over her. She returned his kisses with equal passion, her hands bunching his untucked shirt in her fists her nails digging slightly into his back. She tilted her head, allowing him more access to her neck. Her eyes closed as his kisses moved down her body, jolting open again as he nipped playfully at her hipbone. How had he unbuttoned her shirt and got her skirt off so quickly, she'd only closed her eyes for a second. Any rationale she had on that theory dissipated as his head moved between her legs. She could feel his lips against her over her panties before he pulled them down her legs at a torturously slow pace.

He kisses his way up her thigh, moving his kisses across her before finally finding his target, "you're so wet baby" he whispered before moving his tongue delicately across her, his light flicks and hot kisses causing her to pull on his hair as she moaned.

Her head tilted back as his mouth worked it's magic, her heavy eyes flickering closed and then jolting open again repeatedly as he touched her clit. She felt his tongue begin to slow as he applied more pressure to her, building the fire within her abdomen slowly as it grew more intense. As he settled into a rhythm her eyes closed again, staying firmly shut; blissfully unaware of her husbands head still between her legs.

Henry stilled his movements, sensing the silence in the room. He looked up slowly and frowned as he noticed his wife; head lolled back, her eyes closed and her breathing slow and deep. He sat up, laughing slightly, his pants were uncomfortably tight as covered his wife a blanket before walking slowly and awkwardly for a cold shower.

Elizabeth's eyes opened, adjusting to the darkness as she gained her bearings. She rolled her neck, feeling the knot in her muscles and groaned in slight relief. She knew she wasn't in bed, the blanket over her belonged on her sofa. Her hands moved under the blanket, her skirt was still on but she knew she'd lost her underwear. She rubbed her head slowly trying to recall what had happened, her face felt flushed as the blood drained. Henry kissing her, his head between her legs, the pleasure, the yawns; " _oh not_ _again_..." she thought, with a quiet groan. She'd done it again, she'd actually fell asleep


	9. Chapter 9

**Your reviews make me smile very much, I'm glad you're all enjoying it!**

Elizabeth stood in the kitchen, weight shifting from foot to foot as she drank her coffee. She couldn't face going to bed last night and having to apologise to Henry, again. She knew he didn't mind, not really, and she appreciated that he understood her job. She was so lucky to have Henry.

She looked up as she heard movement at the top of the stairs; her heart began to best faster in her chest and the heat rose up her face, a blush spreading across it slowly as he appeared slowly in the kitchen.

"You know" he drawled as he walked towards her slowly, leaning past her to reach for the pot of coffee, his hips pressed ever so slightly against hers, "it's rude to fall asleep when a man has their tongue between your legs trying to make you cum" the last part he whispered in her ear, smirking at the shiver she let out.

Elizabeth groaned quietly and leaned to kiss him softly, "Im sorry" she whispered, cupping both his cheeks in her hands. "I'm so sorry, I was just so... tired."

Henry nodded, kissing her back. "I understand, babe" he smiled "don't worry, I was only kidding." He sat down with his coffee and opened the paper, glancing over the headlines slowly.

"No it's no ok, Henry" she shook her head "that's the third time that it's happened." She sighed, before taking the last swig of her coffee, "I'll see you tonight, hopefully." She leaned over the table and kissed him again, "I promise I'll make it up to you babe."

Henry nodded, looking at the clock. It was barely seven in the morning and she was gone, barely home for six hours. He watched as she put her coat on and hurried out the door, briefcase in one hand and her shoes in the other.

Twelve hour days weren't new to Elizabeth, if the CIA taught her something it was how to cope with minimal amounts of sleep. Another day of trying to stop two nations going to war over insignificant islands, pacifying disgruntled ambassadors and running back and forth to the White House on Russel Jackson's demands. She looked up as Blake came in, his usual polite knock proceeding his entrance.

"Greece have acquiesced on the terms of the agreement ma'am, that was the last thing on the agenda for the day" he nodded, straightening his already straight tie.

"Hallelujah" Elizabeth sighed with relief and stood up, allowing Blake to help her into her coat. It wasn't even eight yet, if she could get home without any traffic she could spend at least a few hours with her husband. "Bye Blake" she called, almost as an afterthought, dashing out to the SUV.

Henry looked up as he heard a key in the lock, he wasn't expecting any of the kids home. They preferred to spend their Fridays with their friends, rather than their old dad. He was pleasantly surprised as his wife walked thought the door, dropping her briefcase unceremoniously by the sofa.

"Hi baby" she smiled, dropping her jacket over the chair and stooping down to kiss him. "Kids out" she enquired, going through to the kitchen and opening a beer.

"All with their friends" he nodded, watching her, closing his book and setting it down on the coffee table.

Elizabeth nodded and looked over at him, drinking her beer slowly. "So, I thought maybe I could make up for last night?" She whispered, leaning against the doorframe.

Henry nodded slowly, looking up at her. "Uh... yeah, ok." He sat back, waiting for her to make the next move.

She walked towards him slowly, unbuttoning her shirt slowly. She let it fall from her shoulders as she straddled him, cupping his cheek. "I promise I'll stay awake" she whispered, pressing her lips to his slowly.

His hands grasped her hips as the kissed, groaning as she unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them off slowly. He gasped as he felt her mouth around him, his hands tugging at her hair slightly. The feeling was overwhelming, her hot mouth and soft hands touching him. He pulled her up before she took him too far and pushed her skirt down her legs.

"I love you" she whispered as they moved together, her hands gripping her biceps. She moaned quietly at the feeling; his hands, his lips, he was everywhere.

His eyes closed, moving slowly to match her speed. His hand moved slowly across her swollen flesh, he knew she was close. The feeling of her tightening around him was too much; he bit down on her shoulder as they climaxed, her almost immediately after him.

Elizabeth grinned, still trying to catch her breath. "I should find a reason to say sorry more often."


	10. Chapter 10

**I thought, seen as its Valentine's Day, some Henry and Elizabeth romance might be in order. Thanks again for the** **reviews, they do make me smile. I'm glad you're all enjoying it! I'm not sure how long this will go on for... maybe forever?**

Elizabeth looked at the clock through bleary eyes, she wasn't sure what had woken her. It had just past five a.m, she didn't have to get up for at least an hour. She rolled onto her other side, reaching out for Henry and frowning when she met empty sheets. She sat up slowly and reached for her robe, getting up to make her way downstairs slowly. "You weren't in bed" she sighed, finding Henry in the kitchen with his back to her his hands busy at the worktop.

"Bloody hell babe" he jumped slightly as he turned around, looking at his wife who was still stood on the stairs watching him just as intently. "Why aren't you asleep?" He frowned, reaching a hand out for her urging her to come closer.

"Why aren't you?" She countered, moving forward and wrapping both arms around his waist. Her head rested just below his shoulder and he kissed her head softly.

"I was making you breakfast" he whispered, rubbing her back slowly. "I waned to surprise you but you foiled that" he laughed. "Happy Valentine's Day baby"

"Shit" Elizabeth thought, not vocalising her sentiments, she'd completely forgotten about the date. She smiled softly, trying to hide the panic on her face as she reached up to kiss him, "I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too" he smiled, ushering her towards their kitchen table with a cup of coffee. "I'll bring breakfast over in a minute" he nodded, turning to the cooker.

One hour, two coffees and three round of pancakes later Elizabeth found herself in Henrys lap, one arm draped over his shoulder, kissing him slowly and moaning quietly as their tongues pressed together. Her hands roamed along his bare chest and arms, mimicking his movements on her waist. Their lazy exchange of kisses getting more passionate with each one, she knew clothes were going to start coming off soon. She leaned in again, deepening their kiss as she reached her hand down to grip the top of his thigh.

Neither of them noticed the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. "Gross!" Jason called, half way down the steps as he surveyed his partners with disdain. "Do you have to make out in here?" he shook his head, heading to the fridge to get something to eat.

Elizabeth laughed and stood up, kissing her sons head. "Just wait till you're in love" she teased, rubbing his heads.

"Ew, mom, no!" He moved away from her but knew she could see the slight smile on his lip. He was glad his parents were still in love, even if he didn't want to see them making out in their kitchen.

"Well, I'm going to get ready" Elizabeth smiled as she headed for the stairs, not wanting to wind up her budding anarchist any more than necessary.

"Yeah, yeah me too" Henry nodded, making for the stairs behind his wife.

Both of them missed Jason gagging as he heard his mother giggling at his father as he chased her to the bedroom.

"What a lovely start to the morning" Elizabeth smirked as she got dressed, watching her husband who still lay naked in their bed.

He nodded, his eyes roaming her body as she got dressed. "Just wait till tonight" he smirked, "you will try and be home on time tonight, won't you?"

She pulled her shoes on and nodded "try and keep me away." She kissed him again softly and lifted her bag, hurrying out to the waiting motorcade.

As she exited the lift she strolled towards Blake's desk. "I need your help" she waved her hand, urging him to follow her into the office.

"Yes, Madam Secretary" Blake nodded, hurrying after her "what can I do for you ma'am?" He lifted his notebook from his pocket and held his pen ready.

Elizabeth sat down and looked at him, steeling her nerves. "I need you to get me a Valentines present for Henry, I know it goes out with your job description and if you feel uncomfortable then I can ask-"

"No, perfectly fine ma'am" he interrupted "I'll bring choices and you can pick."

Elizabeth nodded, "good, thanks. Also... I need you to pick me a dress to wear tonight and new lingerie" she knew she was pushing her luck there.

Blake spluttered, looking at her with a blush on his cheeks. He steadied himself, his professionalism masking his face, "of course ma'am" he nodded "I'll be back shortly" he confirmed as he took the credit card she proffered to him.

Lost in the briefing she was reading about a new conflict in Nigeria, Elizabeth barely registered Blake coming into her office his arms laden with bags. "I've got your lunch ma'am" he sat it on her desk "and what you asked for, I'll leave them here for you to pursue at your convince" he sat the bags by her desk. "Also, your husband rang to confirm your 7pm reservation at the Italian you like?"

"I'll be there" Elizabeth nodded as she stood up to look through the bags. Spotting the pink tinge on Blake's cheeks as she opened the bag of lace and ribbon, she looked up "thank you Blake, I owe you one" she winked, smiling as he hurried out again. He had good taste, she thought.

At bang on half past six, after three hours on the phone with the Nigerian foreign minister, Elizabeth stepped out to her motorcade in the outfit Blake had purchased for her with Henrys gift wrapped and in a bag. She slipped into the SUV where her husband was waiting and smiled, leaning over to kiss him "hey baby."

"You look beautiful" he smiled, kisses her softly. He held up a box in front of her and smiled "happy valentines baby"

"Oh, Henry it's beautiful" she whispered, slipping the ring into her finger slowly. "It's perfect" she smiled, leaning over to kiss him, "and I think you look very handsome too" her hands reached out to fix his tie instinctively, he never could get it just right. She handed him the gift bag, and smiled widely "happy Valentine's Day, Henry."

Henry slipped the new watch onto this wrist and looked at appraisingly, "it's perfect baby, thank you" he smiled, rubbing her thigh lightly as the SUV pulled up outside the restaurant.

They walked into the secluded restaurant hand in hand, he pulled her seat out and kissed her before she sat down. They both watched in silence as the waiter poured their champagne, content to be with one another.

He could feel her foot running up and down his leg all through their dinner. The at she bit her lip told him she knew exactly what she was doing. He watched her as she ate her desert, his eyes darkening, he wasn't sure how she made chocolate cake so damn sexy.

She winked at him as she ate, knowing that it was turning him on. She ate the last spoonful of cake, her tongue darting out to lick the chocolate. "Shall we go home baby?" She whispered, her voice husky and dripping with lust.

Henry nodded and stood up, throwing a few hundred dollar bills on the table as they made their way to the door. He almost felt sorry for the agents in the front having to listen to her wanton moans as he kissed her neck. The noises she was making were the sexiest thing he'd ever heard, he knew he wouldn't be able to drive car and listen to her at the same time.

She kissed him bodily as the walked to the stairs to their home, he backed her inside as they kissed. Their lips never left one another's as they stumbled toward the stairs, bumping into walls and tables as they went. She turned round as the reached the stairs and ran up, almost exactly as she had earlier that morning.

"I think I'm going to be sick" Ali whispered, as the three McCords looked up from their game of scrabble hearing the commotion in the hall.

"Oh shut up" Stevie laughed, turning back to the game "they're in love"

 **I thought this was a good place to end it, if you want a part 2 let me know**


	11. Chapter 11

**I feel like this has been written by toddler but, part two of Valentine's Day. I hope you enjoy.**

Elizabeth's breath left her as Henry kissed her, trapping her between the door and his body. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed, her body pressing against his trying to her as close to him as possible.

His hand gripped her thigh as he pulled her legs around his hip, surely leaving his finger prints there. He groaned as he caught a glimpse of the red lace under her dress, before his lips returned to hers wanting to devour her with his lips.

She groaned into his kisses and fumbled with the buttons on his shirt desperate to feel his skin on hers. She forced his shirt from his shoulders, not once breaking their kiss. She gasped quietly as his lips moved down her neck; she could feel his hands unzipping her dress and she moved her arms from him to allow him to push it down.

"Babe" Henry groaned, staring at her in her underwear. His eyes raked over her body slowly, sliding the straps of her bra down her shoulders. "Take it off" he whispered, his voice rough with lust. His eyes watching her every move.

Her hands reached round to unclasp her bra, allowing it to fall to the floor; her gaze through hooded eyes never once leaving his. She bit her lip slowly, her heart pounding in her chest as she waited on his next move.

His hands pulled her tight against his chest, his thumbs hooked in her underwear. He kissed her until she needed to come up for air before pulling her panties down, kneeling down slowly as he went. His hands held her thighs as he looked up at her, lifting one of her legs over his shoulder.

Elizabeth reached out to hold the chest of drawers beside her. Watching Henry. Her knuckles whitened holding onto the furniture as she felt his tongue move across her flesh. Her legs turned to jelly as his lips moved across the flesh, not paying attention to her most sensitive parts. Her free hand threaded through his hair, trying to direct his tongue to where she wanted. "More" she whispered, tugging his hair slightly "I need more Henry."

He moved his tongue quicker, his thumb moving to rub her clit softly. He could feel her muscles twitching around him, her thigh tensing against his back. He gripped her bum with his other hand, keeping her upright as he worked his tongue across her flesh. His lips closed around her clit sucking softly.

"Henry" she cried, her whole body spasming as she fought to keep herself from losing her balance. "Oh god" her hand tugged at his hair as his mouth kept working, pulling her out of a daze as the pleasure built up inside her again.

He stood up, his hands still holding her steady as he lead her to the bed, laying over her and kissing her again.

She could taste herself on his tongue as they kissed, she could feel his hardness against her centre. He was surrounding her; the feel of him, taste of him, the smell of him. She couldn't contain the moan that left her body as he thrust in slowly, his hands ghosting over her body.

He could feel her around him; hot and tight, her muscles squeezing him in a vice like grip. He kissed her slowly, I time with his thrusts; a dance they'd perfected over 26 years, a dance that never got old. As her muscled tightened around him he knew what was coming. The hot flash behind his eyes and the unbearable feeling of intense pleasure as he came inside her.

She clenched around him as he came. The feeling of his hands on her body enough to send her over the edge one more time. She lay against his chest as their breaths returned to normal, exchanging lazy kisses. "I love you" she whispered, drawing patterns on his chest with her finger tips, "who'd have thought 26 valentines days later we'd still be here?" She smiled.

Henry laughed quietly, kissing the top of her head. "Here's to 26 more" he whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

**New request for drunk Elizabeth/Henry and I was going to write about how they met so I'm combining them. I aim to please and hope I do it justice. Please leave a review if you like it, or hate it...**

"Come on Lizzie, it'll be fun" Sarah groaned, she looked at her through the mirror whilst applying copious amounts of mascara. "You know you've finished that essay, so that's no excuse and there'll be booze and plenty cute boys" she grinned. "Besides, I need someone to stop me going home with someone wildly inappropriate."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at her roommate, looking up from the essay they both knew she'd finished. "Not even an act of God could keep you from going home with someone, Sarah." She watched her getting ready, their eyes meeting every so often at the mirror. "Oh all right then" she nodded, getting up from her bed.

"Excellent!" Sarah laughed, moving to her closet to get dressed. "We're leaving in ten minutes."

Elizabeth nodded, shimmying into her skinniest jeans and pulling a Red Hot Chilli Peppers t shirt over her head. She shook her hair from its ponytail and piled her converse on.

"How do you manage to look hot in that?!" Sarah groaned, zipping up her mini dress. "Come on, lets go I can barely stand to look at you" she laughed.

They walked across the campus together, following the crowed that seemed to be converging on the same party they were going to. They walked inside together, pushing their way through the crowds to find the kitchen.

"Here" Sarah pushed a drunk into her hand, downing her own "drink it and lets dance."

Elizabeth winced as she took the shot, the alcohol burning a train down her oesophagus. She took the beer that Sarah offered her and followed her to the dance floor. A few songs and countless shots later, Sarah's attention was firmly on the man who's tongue was down her throat. Elizabeth stumbled towards the kitchen to find another beer, the path she took not quite a straight line; she couldn't hold her alcohol very well.

"Woah" she heard a voice exclaim as she walked straight into them. Hands on her shoulders moved her back gently.

His scent filled her nostrils as she looked up, her eyes raking over his face. He was gorgeous. "I'm... I... sorry, I should have... I was just going to get..." she tripped over her words, not quite able to remember exactly where she was going or how she ended up there.

"Don't worry about it" he laughed "I'm Henry, by the way."

"Elizabeth" she smiled softly, stepping back to move past him and bumping into the table at her hip. "I'm just going to get a drunk" she nodded, her words slurring as she looked up at him.

"I think you're already drunk, Elizabeth" he grinned, his name rolled off her tongue like honey. "Why don't I make you a coffee?"

"Or you could get me another beer?" She took his hand, pulling him to the kitchen. She opened a beer, handing him one too "So Henry..." she started her question as she hoisted herself on the worktop "do you go to UVA?"

He nodded, leaning against the counter at her hip. "I'm doing my PhD, and I'm in the ROTC, marine pilot" he took a swig of his beer, "you?"

"Sophomore, math major" she nodded, taking a swig of her beer and trying to hide the dizziness she was feeling; she was definitely drunk.

"Math, huh?" He grinned. "That's impressive." His hand reached out to stead her as she swayed alarmingly back and forth. "Maybe I should walk you home..?" He queried, not wanting her to get in any trouble by herself.

"My knight in shining armour" she laughed to herself, sounding a lot funnier in her head. She hopped down from the counter, shivering as his hands came out to hold her waist, steadying her.

"Come on" he wrapped his jacket around her shoulders and guided her from the party, leaning a trail of wolf whistles from his friends in their wake.

They made it back to her dorm after turning up a few wrong doors; Elizabeth giggling in surprise every time she stumbled into the wrong room. "Thanks Henry" she grinned, looking up at him again. He was so damn hot, she thought.

"I'm assuming you didn't mean to say that out loud" he teased "but thanks."

She blushed wildly, not meaning to think her thoughts out loud. "I... I didn't mean that... god I'm so drunk" she groaned, throwing her self on the sofa.

Henry laughed, watching her. "Don't worry about it" he shook his head, putting the trash can on the floor beside her head. "Will you be ok?" He sat by her feet, looking at her pale face in concern.

"I'll be fine" she nodded, closing her eyes in an attempt to stop the room spinning. "I'll just hungover and thoroughly embarrassed in the morning" she groaned.

"Well why don't you let me take you out to breakfast?" He smiled at her, a charming smile that made her week at the knees.

Her eyes flew open, ignoring the ceiling spinning above her. "Seriously?" She frowned "after tonight?"

"Well seen as you think I'm 'so damn hot' yeah. Let me take you to breakfast Elizabeth" he smiled again.

"Alright, see you tomorrow" she nodded, closing her eyes and breathing deeply, trying to quell the nausea. The drunken haze seemed to have lifted, instead replaced by a pounding headache and overwhelming nausea.

He walked to the door, reaching to open it "oh, and for the record I think you're pretty damn hot too." He grinned as he walked out. "See you in the morning, Elizabeth" he called as he left her dorm, closing the door behind her.

Elizabeth turned quickly, throwing up into the trash can by her side with a groan.

 **I** **think this might be my last chapter for this, I know they're one shots but I'm running out of ideas and I feel like it's been written by a child, we'll see though**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ive started another fic (go check it out!) so spending my time between both, I hope you're still enjoying this. Please let me know**

The late February weather wasn't pleasant; it was grey, rainy and definitely did nothing to lift Elizabeth's spirits.

She stood by the window in the kitchen, watching then rivulets run down the pane of glass. It was almost hypnotic. The sound of shouts jolted her from her reverie, she turned around with a sigh watching her two daughters pulling at a toy they both wanted to play with. She hated his weather, she'd wanted to spend her week off work teaching her girls how to ride but so far, they'd been stuck in the house while Henry was at work.

"Girls, stop it!" She made her way over to them, taking the toy from both their grasps and sitting it on the kitchen tables, "you have to learn how to share."

Both girls looked up at her wide eyed, before Ali let out a very loud wail; the sound that left her mouth much too large for the little girl in front of her. The same little girl was now lying face down on the floor, crying and kicking her legs while her sister watched with a frown.

"Alison" Elizabeth warned, shaking her head at her three year old. She loved her kids but they really knew how to throw a tantrum. She sighed watching her, trying to ignore her aching legs and sore back. She forgot how difficult it was being pregnant, especially with two young children.

Elizabeth bent down slowly as Alison stopped crying and picked her up, it was no easy feat to situate her around her growing bump. "Why don't we go and see daddy?" She smiled, "we can take him lunch." She put her coat on and readied the girls as they nodded in agreement.

Elizabeth hated driving in the rain, the road to the farm always partially flooded and it took her over an hour to make the usual twenty minute drive to UVA; her alma matter. The drive onto campus always made her nostalgic and, in her pregnant state, slightly emotional. She drove past the place where she and Henry first kissed, the dorm she stayed in where they first had sex and the grassy park where he'd proposed. Her whole life with Henry was ensconced in this campus. She'd even gone into labour with Allison in Henry's office.

She unstrapped the girls from their car seats and huddled them both together, trying to keep all three of them under the umbrella she kept in the back of her car. They dashed, as quickly as a pregnant lady and two children could, from the car park to the theology building. All of them giggling as they shook of the rain, just inside the door of the building.

Ali took off for the stairs first, her sister following closely behind. Even at her young age, she knew how to find Henrys fourth floor office.

"Slow down girls." Elizabeth called breathlessly, trying to keep up with them as they climbed the stairs. She took her daughters hands, shushing them as they passed classroom, turning the corner to Henrys office.

She could see the light spilling from his office as they approached, he was definitely in. The sound of his laughter echoed into the hall, followed by the higher pitched giggle. 'A woman', Elizabeth thought to herself, her grip on the girls hands tightened slightly as heat flushed her face.

She stopped in front of his office door, her gut wrenching at the sight in front of her. His back was to the door, a young student sitting on his desk with her hand on his arm as they looked at some dusty text book on Henrys lap. Her eyes narrowed onto the woman's hand on his arm, _he was hers_.

"Daddy" Ali grinned, running towards his chair.

Elizabeth followed them into the office still holding Stevie's hand. "Hi _honey_ " she smiled, leaning down to kiss her husband, her eyes metering the young woman's currently sitting on her husbands desk.

"Hey guys" Henry smiled, lifting the two girls into his lap. The textbook falling unceremoniously to the floor.

Elizabeth smiled, watching Henry with the girls. She leant against the other side of the desk, watching his student slip out the door. A slight smirk played across her lips. "We brought you lunch" she held the bag up, his favourite sandwich inside.

Henry smiled, reaching up to rub her stomach as he took the bag from her and handed the girls their lunch, setting them up on a blanket on the floor.

"Who was that?" Elizabeth questioned as she took a bite of her sandwich, her head nodding to the place the leggy brunette had just vacated.

Henry looked up from playing with the girls, "Julia, she's one of my grad students."

"Mm" Elizabeth nodded, chewing thoughtfully, "she's pretty."

Henry nodded, knowing exactly where the conversion was going. They went through the same insecurities every time she was pregnant, "not like you" he shook his head, "you're beautiful Elizabeth." He stood up and sat beside her on the desk, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "I love you" he whispered, his other hand rubbing her stomach and smiling as they baby kicked.

"Love you too" she mumbled through a mouthful of food. She smiled as she felt the kicks following Henrys hand.

They finished their lunch in silence, watching the girls play on the floor. Henrys hand not once leaving Elizabeth's stomach, drawing intricate patterns across her bump. Her hand slipped under his jacket and around his waist.

"Come on girls" Elizabeth called, looking up at the clock. "We need to let daddy get back to work now" she stood up, lifting Alison onto her hip and taking Stevie's hand. "Bye babe" she kissed her husband, heading towards the door.

"I love you Elizabeth" he whispered as he kissed her, "don't forget that." With those parting words he watched as his wife followed his skipping daughters back down the corridor.

"Bye daddy!" He heard his oldest daughter call after they had rounded the corner. He smiled widely at no one in particular, he was so damn lucky.


	14. Chapter 14

**I hope you're all still enjoying this?** **I'm stuffing for ideas so suggestions welcome**.

Elizabeth sat at the bar, Isabelle and Juliette on either side of her as they toasted their first month in their job, and the coming weekend.

"It's strange." She commented, to no one in particular, "this time two months ago we were still in school, and no we're making decisions that could so many people." She swirled the last of the scotch in her glass, her eyes slightly blurry from the week of reading through endless reports.

Juliette laughed, a short barking laugh. "The fate of the world in the hands of three twenty two year olds." She ran her hand through her hair and yawned, not bothering to cover her mouth.

"Not me." Isabelle laughed, downing the rest of her wine. "I spent my day watching screens of huts somewhere in west Africa, sheep... not so interesting" she shook her head.

"My reports weren't any better, I was just saying... this is real" Elizabeth nudged her with her arm and smiled, ordering another round with a wave of her hand to the bar tender.

Isabelle nodded, raising her glass in mock celebration "to real life." She winked, knocking her glass against Elizabeth's. "What's with the scotch?" She queried, running her fingertip over the rim of her wine glass.

Elizabeth shrugged, taking another sip "Henry." She could feel the involuntary smile across her face as she mentioned him, blushing as Isabelle nudged her and smirked.

"How are things with you two?" Juliette smiled, "it's been what, two years now?"

"Twol years tomorrow" she nodded, still unsure herself how they'd managed to hold together a functional relationship for three years. Elizabeth wasn't an open person, she never had been. She had friends, managed to build relationships but never fully exposed herself; until Henry. He'd managed to strip away her defences, she'd laid herself bare for him, exposed her soul and shown him her weakness. All he'd done was embrace it and sweep her along in his romantic, altruistic bubble. She loved it, and she loved him.

"And..? You think he's the one" Juliette smiled, she was the romantic one of the group. They were becoming close, despite having only known one another for a few months. They all had their own distinct traits and personalities.

"Of course she does" Isabelle laughed, flicking a scrunched up bar bill at Juliette with a laugh, "but how's the sex?" She grinned, taking large sip of wine.

Elizabeth laughed, tilting her head back. She never spoke about her sex life with another other than Henry, but with the girls it was different, she enjoyed having them around to talk and laugh with. "Earth shattering" she smirked, biting her lip, "and yes... he's the one"

Juliette, in the middle of a drink of wine, snorted. "Lucky you" she laughed, wiping the excess red wine from her cheek.

Elizabeth laughed, turning to Isabelle who had erupted into a fit of giggles at Juliette. "Alright, I think you've had enough to drink." She smiled softly, sliding money towards the bar tender to cover their tab and taking Isabelle's glass from her, downing the rest of its contents.

"I guess that's that then" jukietye laughed, hugging Isabelle and then Elizabeth. "I'll see you both tomorrow" she smiled, making her way to the door of the bar.

Elizabeth watched her go, smiling. "On that note" she grinned, standing up to pull her coat on "I'm going to wake my boyfriend up and have some earth shattering sex" she winked as Isabelle descended into another fit of giggles.

They walked to the door together, holding onto one another tightly before making their way to separate taxis.

"Have fun!" Isabelle laughed raucously, sliding into the taxi.

Elizabeth waved as it drove off with her best friend waving from the back seat. She got into the taxi, directing it towards Henry's apartment.

She stumbled slightly towards his building, almost losing a shoe on the kerb. The three flights of stairs to Henrys apartment felt never ending as she climbed, one hand tightly on the railing as she did. She reached his apartment, and reached out to put her key in the lock. She noted the time on her watch, he'd definitely be asleep.

Elizabeth cursed as she dropped her keys on the wooden floor in the hallway, she kicked her shoes off, making to attempt to pick up the keys she dropped. She made her way to Henrys bedroom, leaving a trail of clothing in her wake.

She paused in the doorway, waiting for her eyes adjusting to the dark before crossing to the bed. It was placed in the corner of the bedroom, her side of the bed jammed against the wall; she'd have to climb over him to get in.

She tiptoed gingerly towards the bed, cautions of the piles of books that scattered his floor. "Fuck" she exclaimed, her voice an exaggerated whisper as her toe hit the post on his dresser. She made it to the bed, placing her hand on the mattress to climb over him.

His eyes opened sharply as her arms gave way, collapsing on top of him. "Lizabeth?" He mumbled sleepily.

"Shhh" she giggled, leaning down to kiss him before rolling to his side and cuddling in. "Go back to sleep, I didn't mean to wake you"

He propped himself on his elbow, turning to face her. "You weren't supposed to be coming by tonight." His hand reached out to hold her waist, "is everything ok?"

"Just missed you" she mumbled sleepily, sinking into the pillow.

"And had too much scotch?" He laughed quietly, running his hand along her waist slowly.

"And that" she confirmed, a sleepy smile playing on her face.

"Maybe, you should just move in here?" He proposed, laying back and wrapping his arm around her.

Elizabeth's eyes flew open, "what? Like live here... together..? Us?"

"Well, yeah..." he nodded, "together."

Elizabeth leaned up and kissed him deeply, "oh Henry, I'd love to!" She grinned, turning in his arms and closing her eyes again. "I need to sleep now though" she mumbled between yawns. "Night Henry"

"Night, roommate" he whispered, kissing her head, feeling a swift nudge to his abdomen in response.


	15. Chapter 15

Elizabeth stood in the kitchen of their family home, her eyes were closely watching the oven as she heated the casserole that Henry had made the previous evening. She stood up as the clock came nearer six, he'd be home soon. Her hands shook slightly as they lit the candles on the table. She needed things to be perfect.

It was the first time they'd had the full night to themselves in a long while; Elizabeth had roped Juliette into taking her daughters. She knew that she'd be ok with Stevie but Alison was about to turn two and had developed an aversion of anyone but Elizabeth holding her. It was bad enough when Henry put her to bed, she just hoped Juliet - the trained CIA operative - could handle a clingy toddler.

Henry paused as he walked inside, surprised by the quietness. He smiled as he found his wife in the kitchen, wrapping his arms around her waist and fiddling with the tie on the apron she wore. "Hey" his voice was quiet, almost lost in her hair as he kissed her cheek and then her neck slowly.

Elizabeth smiled, turning in his arms and looking up at him. "Hello professor" she mirrored his timbre, stretching on her tiptoes to kiss him lightly. "Dinners almost ready, go wash up."

"Yes ma'am" he laughed, walking to bathroom to clean up. His return found his wife putting the plates on the dinner table, he pulled her chair out for her as she sat down. "What did I do to deserve this?" He looked at her, taking his seat.

She shrugged playfully, fiddling with her fork. "I got a babysitter" she whispered, her smile growing by the seconds. "The girls won't be back till the morning."

Henry nodded, a slight smirk playing on his lips as he kissed her hand. "I still don't understand the occasion" he could tell from her body language there was something more going on.

She looked up, her eyes bright and a smile playing on her face. "I've got your anniversary present" she whispered, biting her lip and waiting for him to catch on.

"Anniversary..?" He frowned, their anniversary was almost seven months ago, "babe, you bought me a gift" he held his wrist up, the silver watch catching the light "I'm wearing it." He couldn't have been more perplexed by the situation evolving in front of him.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, she'd really hoped she wouldn't have to spell it out for him. "Yeah, I know that" her voice was playful, mixed with fake exasperation. "But... you asked me to do something else that night. Do you remember?" She leaned her hand on her head and began eating her dinner slowly. "You let me know when you figure it out, baby" she winked.

"I asked you..." Henry was confused, he thought back to that night but he was drawing a blank, he took a other bite of his dinner and watched her thoughtfully before continuing. "Babe" he shook his head, "I've got no idea" he laughed.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes dramatically, still smiling. "Oh for gods sake Henry." She laughed slightly and sat back in the chair and folded her hands over her stomach. "You asked me to stop taking the pill, so we could go for three..." she promoted, her smile widening. "and I said no, but I wanted to surprise you for our next anniversary."

Henry watched the smile growing on her face, mirroring the smile appearing on his. "Elizabeth, are you pregnant?" he whispered, reaching out to take her hand.

Squeezing his hand she nodded, unable to wipe the smile from her face "almost ten weeks." She knew he'd be able to work that night out, she was pretty sure it was the hottest sex they'd ever had. She could almost hear the wheels turning in his head, thinking back to night of the UVA alumni fundraiser.

He watched her, her widened smile had turned into a lascivious grin, her thumb running over the back of his hand. "Oh" he grinned in realisation, he still got hard at the thought. "That night..."

.

 _"Do we have to stay much longer?" Elizabeth whispered quietly, after fending off the third woman who'd tried to hit on her husband. Of course they all remembered Henry McCord, the religion TA whose class they took for purely unethical reasons. She threw back the final mouthful of champagne in her glass, her left hand still resting possessively on his chest._

 _"Elizabeth" he sighed, "we've only been here for an hour." His arm found it's way around her waist and rubbed her side softly. "At least go and talk to some of your old classmates?"_

 _"Why?" She laughed, slightly bitter "last one basically propositioned you in front of me." She looked up at him with a grimace on her face._

 _Henry laughed, according to Elizabeth this happened a lot but he barely noticed other women. He only had eyes for the blonde beauty in front of him. "Don't worry about them" he whispered, leaning down to her "you're the only woman I'll ever want to proposition me." His tongue darted out against her earlobe as he whispered against it._

 _She shivered and grinned up at him, kissing him. She knew, rationally, that she had nothing to worry about but seeing another woman touch Henry made her want to claw their eyeballs out._

 _"Let's just enjoy the dinner babe" he smiled, heading to the bar to get her another glass of champagne. Handing it to her, he winked "besides we've payed the babysitter till midnight"_

 _Elizabeth nodded as she took the champagne, sipping it thoughtfully. It'd been so long since she'd been back at UVA, Henry's deployment and her job meant they'd missed the last two fundraisers; almost ten years since she'd last stepped foot inside her alma matter. "Your class was in this building" she smiled, leaning into her husbands embrace._

 _He nodded, holding his arms around her and kissing the top of her head. "Third floor" he confirmed. "Your favourite class I'd imagine" he whispered, dipping his head to her level. She never actually took his class but he knew she'd recognise the teasing in his voice._

 _She tilted her head back slightly against his shoulder and smiled "Mm, well the teacher was very... hands on." she whispered, holding her hand over his on her abdomen. Her tongue darted out to touch her lips._

 _Henry laughed quietly and dipped his head to kiss her as the hostess told them to take their seats. His hand rested on the small of her back as he guided them to their table, pulling her seat out for her to sit down._

 _She could feel the head of his hand burning through her dress as they talked to the table; his touch sending tingles through her body. Her shoulders sagged slightly as she noticed the woman who'd flirted with Henry while she was at the bar. She shuffled her chair slightly closer to his and lay her hand on his thigh, squeezing softly._

 _Henry lay his hand over hers, sensing her discomfort. "Stop worrying" he whispered in her ear, pushing her hair back from her face, "I only have eyes for you and that incredibly sexy dress you're wearing." His eyes dropped down to her cleavage slowly and deliberately, a smirk teasing his lips._

 _Elizabeth made no acknowledgement of his comment, aside from her hand sliding further up his thigh. Her pinky grazing the seam of his trousers and the smirk on her face._

 _Her hand didn't move as they ate, he could feel the blood flowing from his brain the longer it lingered there._

 _He inhaled sharply as her made moved ever so slightly to the right, applying a little pressure with her hand. He turned back to the male on his left, managing to ignore her teasing, and finishing his conversation of their military backgrounds before desert was served._

 _He could see her from the corner of his eye as she ate her desert, her tongue darting out with a flick to remove the excess chocolate from the spoon. Her hand still wrapped around his thigh, he wasn't sure he'd ever seen such an erotic display that involved cutlery. He turned slightly towards her and kissed the side of her neck softly. She looked up at him and grinned, licking the spoon clean again with a wink. He moved his hand to her leg, the tips of his fingers stretching just under the skirt of the dress._

 _She gasped slightly as his cold hands met her skin, arousal coursed through her body; just like every time he touched her. His fingers were merciless moving further up her thigh and taking her dress along with them. "Henry" she whispered, her voice breathy as his hands grazed against her centre._

 _He sucked in a breath as he felt her, "you're dripping" he whispered in her ear feeing the wetness seeping through her barely existent panties. His fingers brushed back and forth lightly._

" _For you" she whispered in his ear "just for you" she repeated, sealing it with a kiss._

 _By the time the hostess had made it back to the stage to announce the silent auction Elizabeth was on the edge. She stood up and lifted her bag, walking out of the hall; waiting on him to follow._

 _Their hands linked together a she pulled him up the stairs, into the deserted Saturday night corridors of UVA. They almost ran together, Elizabeth trying doors until she found an unlocked one and dragged him inside with a dirty laugh. Her hands made quick work of his tie, pulling it off and shoving it inside his suit pocket before tackling the buttons on his shirt. "Remember the first time we done it in s classroom?" She whispered, kissing his chest that she exposed on unbuttoning her shirt._

 _Henry groaned; half in response to her actions and half in response to her question. Of course he remembered that, she'd turned up at his office hours locked the door and told him she had no underwear on and made it impossible to resist._

 _His mind seemed to spring into action as her hands worked his belt. His mouth moved to hers, kissing her deeply and backing her against a desk._

 _She moaned quietly, fumbling with his zipper as he kissed her neck. Her hand worked its way into his boxers, gripping and rubbing him slowly._

 _Henry groaned, slipping his hand into her dress and reaching for her breast. He pinched her nipple with one hand, rolling and squeezing; his other grabbing her wrist away from him and spinning her around to face the desk. His hand unzipped her dress, exposing her back and running his tongue along her spine slowly._

 _She gasped as he spun her around, bracing herself against the desk and allowing herself to succumb to the feeling of his hands on her breasts and his lips on her spine._

 _His weight pressed her against the desk, moving her hair to one side so he could kiss her neck. His hands paused their teasing on her breasts to pull her dress up. He groaned as he met her hand at the hem of her dress, their fingers linking and helping him pull it up over her thighs and hips._

 _Pure unadulterated lust, that was all Elizabeth could think about. Her mind was foggy as she focused on her husband hands and lips; on her breasts, her hips, her back... he was everywhere. She gasped as he pulled her underwear to the side and pressed inside her, his arm wrapped around her and holding her chest._

 _"Fuck, Elizabeth" he groaned in her ear, "you're so wet." His lips touched her ear and he bit down on her earlobe gently before running his to the over the spot behind her ear that made her weak at the knees. He thrust slowly, the desk she leant against moving slightly across the floor as he did._

 _Her knuckles were white as she gripped the desk, Henrys fingers locking with hers. His well timed thrusts filling her so deliciously she wasn't sure she could remember her own name. "Oh god, Henry!" She cried, biting down hard on her lip as he hit just the right spot inside her. "Yes, baby"_

 _He knew she was close, he could feel her clenching around him, her back arching against him in need of more contact. He squeezed her hand that he held, his other moving down to rub her clit as he thrust. He was close too, it she had to come first; he had to feel her._

 _"Henry, please" the pitch if her voice was rising, unsure what she was actually asking for. She was sure if he kept going she would literally be seeing stars behind her eyes. "I need... oh god Henry" her words cut off as he thrust into her again._

 _"Tell me" he whispered, thrusting back in harder, his lips ghosting across her spine._

 _"Henry" she whispered, her voice breathy. "Henry I'm going to come."_

 _Those words might just have been the hottest thing he'd ever heard. His fingers played her clit, like a well practiced instrument as he thrusts into her. He was so deep, so far inside her he could barely think straight. All he could focus on was her moans and squeals of pleasure._

 _"Yes!" Her head fell forwards and her body began to tremble, her muscles holding him in a vice like grip. "Henry, yes!" She cried, her hand reaching behind her to grip his neck. She lost any train of thought as the white hot flash of pleasure engulfed her and she_

 _He moaned as he felt her tightening around him, his pleasure following after hers. "Elizabeth" he whispered in her ear "God I love you, babe."_

 _Elizabeth grinned, shimmying her dress back into place and turning to kiss him. "That was so hot" she whispered in his ear, nipping his ear love._

 _The door swung open just as Henry pulled his pants up, they both looked up at the janitor in the doorway with the floor buffer._

 _He gave them a knowing look and shook his head "same thing going on three doors down, but you shouldn't be here" he gestured them to leave._

 _Elizabeth giggled as he pulled them from the room, pinching his bum. "Lets go for round two" she whispered._

 _Henry couldn't ever remember driving home so fast._

Elizabeth watched his face, she could tell he was imaging that night again. "Oh yeah" she nodded, "that night."


	16. Chapter 16

**This was based on a tumblr prompt about something coming out that Henry and Elizabeth are embarrassed about. It kind of went off on a tangent, so I decided to add it in here because I haven't updated this in AGES! Sorry about that.**

Elizabeth looked up as her front door swung open and rattled against the inside wall with a decided bang. She stood up slowly, ready to greet the whirlwind of emotion coming through her hallway. "Hi noodle -" she paused mid sentence, curious about the look of rage and the tears in her daughters eyes. "What's wrong?"

"How could you?!" Alison cried, trying to hold back the tears in her eyes. She slammed a rolled up magazine against her mothers chest and looked up in disdain. "Why can't you just be normal?" Her words dripping with disgust, she turned on her heel and walked upstairs with sobs escaping her chest; leaving a thoroughly perplexed Elizabeth in her wake.

"Ali..." Elizabeth sighed, retreating back into the office and thumbing through the magazine slowly. A picture of her stalled her and she sighed. The paparazzi had followed her when she and Henry went shopping for Jason's birthday present; there she was, hand in hand with her husband - her security less that inconspicuous around her - in, she glanced at the surroundings and groaned in frustration, a lingerie store.

The headline almost made her laugh, though she could see why Ali wouldn't have found it funny.

 ** _Secretary of State Takes Negotiations From Boardroom to Bedroom._**

The current Secretary of State was spotted out with her husband, in an upscale lingerie store at a downtown D.C mall. The couple were spotted entering the store after buying what looked like an iPad from the Apple Store near buy. Her husband, Henry held the bags filled with their purchases while the Secretary browsed through racks of underwear and some racier lingerie. One has to wonder whether Dr McCord, a religion professor, likes things strictly missionary in the bedroom.

A source from the store told us "she didn't buy too much; some basic bras, a few silk night gowns and lace panties... He picked out a few things too, just some of our saucier sets." according to our source the couple spent almost $400 in the store. Perhaps the Secretary gets paid a little too much..?

Elizabeth threw the magazine down in anger, she could feel the heat rising through her face. As if it wasn't bad enough that her children knew she and Henry still had a very active sex life, the rest of America did too; they would t care whether those articles were true or not. She shook the mouse on her computer angrily, doing something that daisy had made her promise not to do. She was googling herself. She almost choked at the variations of the headline on her love life.

 ** _Elizabeth McCord: Great Leader and Great Lover?_**

 _ **The dirtier side of politics. Secretary McCord shows us how dirty things really get.**_

 _ **Is there trouble in paradise? Do D.C's sweethearts need to spice things up?**_

 ** _Find out how to keep your marriage alive: How the Secretary of State keeps her husband interested._**

She now realised why daisy told her to stay off the internet. She could feel hot tears burning in her eyes as she read the headlines; the comments on the articles were so much worse.

 _"She's too old to be wearing things like that."_

 _"I wouldn't mind a piece of that ass."_

 _"I wonder how Mr McCord sticks to his ethics with that around."_

She felt physically sick, the blatant sexism mixed with a hint of ageism was infuriating. No wonder Ali was so angry at her. She stood up, the pull between comforting her daughter and calling her husband was almost splitting her in two.

She sighed, and heaved herself from her chair; she could wait - her daughter was the one who needed her. She took the stairs two a time, pausing outside her youngest daughters door. Her heart broke as she heard the muffled sobs coming from inside. "Ali, baby" she knocked the door and walked inside, closing the door quietly. "Baby" she whispered, sitting on the bed next to her crying daughter and wrapping her arms around her.

"Why?" Ali sobbed, looking up at her mother with slight anger in her eyes. "You know tha paparazzi follow you everywhere mom!" She pulled away slightly, fiddling with a pulled thread on her quilt. "Everyone at school kept showing me that magazine, I was so embarrassed."

Elizabeth sighed, reaching out to hold her daughters hand. "Ali, I'm sorry but I can stop what they print." Her cheek ran over her daughters cheek, and she smiles softly "baby, what the printed isn't nice, and barely true, but you shouldn't let it get to you - I don't!"

"You don't get it!" Ali was furious, "you don't have to listen to everyone in the school talk about _your_ parents sex life" she shivered as she said it, it really wasn't a conversation she wanted to have with her mother. "It's disgusting!"

Elizabeth couldn't help but let a small smile grace her lips, "what's disgusting?" Her voice was light, trying to make Alison smile. "Sex? Or the fact that your dad and I have sex?"

"Mom!" Alison looked scandalised, her face full of abject horror. "It's just, I don't want to think about, or hear about, or read about how you and dad have a kinky sex life! It's awful!"

Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh, immediately feeling guilty. "Baby, sex is a natural part of life, and, honestly, I don't particularly like having journalists opinion on my outrageous sex life either." She paused, contemplating how best to placate her hurricane of a teenager, "if it makes you feel any better, that article is complete lies. I mean... I was in the shop, but all I bought as a bra and two pairs of pyjamas. Nothing scandalous, and I certainly did not spend $400 on panties. It's all _ridiculous_."

Alison held her hands up and nodded. "Alright, but can we please stop talking about sex now?" She whispered, feeling uncomfortable "and can you shop online from now on?"

Elizabeth nodded smiling slightly "alright baby." She whispered, holding her daughter close and kissing the top of her head.

Leaving her daughter to get on with her homework, Elizabeth made her way to the office and lifted her mobile dialling her husband number.

"Hey babe" he answered quickly, "everything ok?"

"Have you seen the article?" She sighed, leaving back in her chair and closing her eyes.

"What article..?"

She could tell from his tone he definitely hadn't, she was sure someone would have mentioned it by now. "There's a magazine that posted a picture of us when we went shopping for Jason's birthday present and they caught us in the lingerie shop" she sighed heavily. "Apparently, we bought rather racy underwear - that you chose - and it cost $400!"

Henry laughed, loudly. "Babe that's ridiculous, just ignore it." He was used to the scandalous nonsense they printed about his wife, and him, he didn't even have the energy to let it bother him anymore.

"I would, but Ali was being harassed about it at school. Apparently her peers discussing our ' _kinky_ ' sex isn't what she wants to hear about."

Henry was mortified now, Elizabeth had handled those talks with the kids. It's not that he was embarrassed about sex, but discussing it with his daughters was something he and Eliza agreed that she should handle. "Oh." He groaned

"Yeah" she sighed, then sat up quickly, "... and they printed what we bought Jason for his birthday, so we need to go back to the drawing board on that.

Henry groaned again, that had taken them ages to find the time to go out and buy it together. Elizabeth refused to let anyone else handle her kids birthday presents. "Maybe it's time for that French horn..?"


End file.
